Margos Dezerian
Margos Dezerian was a powerful and high-ranking hitman for the Armenian Mafia. He was wanted by Interpol for several crimes in several countries. Before Season 1 At some point, Dezerian was born (possibly in the US) and became a hitman, who mainly worked for the Armenian mafia in Farmington, Los Angeles. Margos had links to multiple drug cartels in several countries. He had been questioned in places like Kosovo, Bogotá, and Sri Lanka. He was also wanted in Paraguay and Belgium, among other countries for unknown crimes. Although it is implied that these crimes include drug trafficking and murder. Season 1 Margos had just returned from a trip to Peru when he was arrested with several of his associates during a drug deal. He killed one of the associates just as the Strike Team broke in. He was brought to the Barn for questioning but refused to say a word to Dutch Wagenbach. After he was taken down to the cage, where he then said "Delicious feet" in Armenian to Officer Danny Sofer. Later, he killed another prisoner by breaking his neck, which prompted Captain David Aceveda to have him transferred. However, he escaped by jumping out of a moving prison van. During transfer, Dezerian managed to trick the door to the van open and jumped out, all while still handcuffed.("Blowback") Before Season 3 At some point, Margos went to Chile. While there, he allegedly killed three coca farmers and chopped their feet. After that, he went to Greece under the alias of "Marcus Dreliozis".("Playing Tight") Season 3 While in Greece, Margos ordered one of his soldiers, Lyor Slavok, to find and kill whoever was responsible for the theft of the Armenian Money Train. After Lyor murdered two Armenian suspects, he packed and sent their feet to Margos in Greece. However, when the police found about it, the package was rerouted to the Barn.("Playing Tight") After the Strike Team stole millions of dollars from the Armenian Might's money laundering operation, Margos' bosses ordered him to find and murder the people responsible. Margos left a trail of grisly murders in search of it, amputating the feet of all victims to indulge in his foot fetish. First killing two Armenian mobsters, Diagur Leyva, Neil O'Brien, and his bookie, Rex. Margos also kidnapped Sosi, a young Armenian girl, as insurance. Once he was located by the Strike Team, he stabbed her in the back of the neck and left her for the Team to find as he made his escape. Vic attempted to save her life by taking her to the emergency room, where she then died. Death Vic decided to murder Margos before he could go after the Team. By spreading the word that an Armenian Might associate (Goma Magar) planned to become an informant, Margos went to Goma's house to kill him. Vic then ambushed him at gunpoint. After Margos dropped his gun and surrendered, Vic shot him twice in the chest, killing him. He then manipulated the crime scene to make it look like self-defense. After Season 3 In the events following Lem's demise, Margos' profile with his photographic image and specific information is used alongside others, including, but not limited to Rondell Robinson and Terry Crowley by Shane to create a list of blackmail against Vic Mackey as a backup in case Mackey decided to go against Shane in the future. In the final season, Vic Mackey admits to all his deeds in the past, including the murder of Margos Dezerian in order to obtain immunity from his crimes. Personality Dezerian was an emotionless, deranged and sadistic psychopath who would kill people, whenever the Armenian mafia called him. It was shown that he had from little to zero empathy as he left a long trail of bodies while searching for the Money Train robbers and even killed a young girl just as a distraction in order to escape. He had a disgusting foot fetish which explains why he chops off his victims' feet. Notes * The list of items found at Margos Dezerian's house was: more than a hundred maps, six dictionaries in five languages, scanner, digital camera, GameBoy, incense, meditation books, disposable diapers, and a case of microwave popcorn. He didn't have a microwave, fridge, stove, plates, soap, or toilet paper.("Blowback") Appearances Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Armenian Category:Criminals Category:Deceased characters Category:Gang members Category:Killed by Vic Category:Hitmen